


3 sentence Cophine

by theoncomingwolf (orphan_account)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my prompted Cophine 3 sentence fics, written for tumblr, separated into vague categories and thrown together for easier reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of these for a while and thought they needed a more organized home. Occasionally these ficlets will conflict with canon, as they were written before I know what canon has shown now. Not often though.

**« cophine: delphine getting flustered over cosima's muscles, especially abs » — Anonymous**

Delphine’s never considered bisexuality for herself before, but so far it’s going well; Cosima’s a good kisser, she thinks, as she helps her pull off her cardigan, which is soon followed by her crop top.

It’s when Cosima is helping Delphine get her own shirt off that she notices her muscles for the first time; Her arms are up, and Delphine can see the shape there, curving concave between her shoulder and arm, bicep muscles moving around as she lifts one hand again to rest on the back of Delphine’s head.

It’s not until Cosima steps back from Delphine a moment that she notices her abs; the bisexual thing is going very well, actually.

 

**« cophine: cosima's high school yearbook photo, pre-dreads. » —Anonymous**

“Yeah this is me, senior year, just before I got the nose ring and dreads,” Cosima said, gesturing to her photo, then to herself, “you can imagine everyone’s surprise when the nerdy valedictorian came to school one day looking like this.”

Delphine laughed- she couldn’t help herself- Cosima was undoubtedly sexy at the moment, but the picture told of far different days; sensing her girlfriend’s slight offense, she added, “you look cute!”

“Yeah yeah,” Cosima said, closing the book, “I saw that smile- that was a smirk, generally a word with mean connotations here in the English language- you’re making fun of me; But, uh, I don’t blame you, I did look like a total dork.”

 

**« Cophine: hands » — Anonymous**

Girls are softer, Delphine decides; Cosima is, at least, softer than the guys she’s dated.

She’s curvier, with fewer sharp angles, and despite the fact that she’s very skinny, she’s spongier, too, more comfortable to lay on; she seems softer to kiss, somehow, but Delphine isn’t quite sure if it’s Cosima’s lips or method that makes her think so.

Cosima’s hands are the softest part; her skin, for one, but also the way she touches her, the way she holds her hand, seems more delicate than anything Delphine has known.

 

**« cophine and necks. Necks and kisses. » — Anonymous**

Cosima thinks there is nothing greater than kissing Delphine; not only is she a great at it, but also so fun to kiss, with her soft skin and the way she giggles sometimes, when Cosima is trying to be sexy.

She moves from kissing Delphine on the mouth to pressing one under her jaw, where it curves up to meet her ear, then another on her throat, and another on her collar bone, her pulse point, the indent under her throat; Delphine moves her head back, clearly enjoying it, but still giggles softly.

“Shush, you’re too tall, I reach better here,” Cosima whispers back, jokingly, eliciting a louder chuckle; Delphine grabs her face in both hands, suppressing her smile so she can kiss her once more.

 

**« Cophine: domesticity » — Anonymous**

“Hey, Delphine, I gotta run to Home Depot,” is not a reassuring statement in and of itself, but is far scarier accompanied by the noise preceding Cosima’s words and the visual that goes along with them.

There is a fair chunk of wall missing and Cosima is holding the bar that was previously affixed there, staring at it thoughtfully and clothed only in a pink towel.

“It was loose,” she explains, waving the towel rack, and Delphine cannot resist the urge to put her head in her hands when it dawns on her that Cosima, too strong for her own good, must have willingly ripped the bar off its screws, “I guess it was more attached than I realized.”

 

 

**« COPHINE! delphine "i have never considered bisexuality" cormier very much considering cosima niehaus » — Anonymous**

She had never considered bisexuality before, she thinks, because she liked men, and that was easy enough, and why bother with complicating her life so much with liking women too.

So she pushes aside the thoughts that tell her how attractive Cosima is, how nice her laugh sounds, how cute it is when she bites her lip with those sharp teeth of hers; then Cosima kisses her and it’s like a switch flips in her brain.

Decades of thoughts she pushed aside pertaining to women come at her in full force, all focused on Cosima’s curves and smile and eyes and how it would be to kiss her, to touch her, and Delphine suddenly cannot stand not knowing.

 

 

**« Cophine, plane » —[leftpawedpolarbear](http://leftpawedpolarbear.tumblr.com/)**

The flight from Toronto to Paris took 8 hours; They talked and played cards for about two hours of it before the lights dimmed and Delphine fell asleep against the window.

Cosima, never good at sleeping anywhere but nighttime in her bed, stayed awake the entire time, drawing, taking notes of ideas she had, and even pacing up and down the aisle so much at one point that the flight attendants made her sit down; she insisted she was fine when Delphine woke up hours later and inquired about how she slept.

Their first night in Paris, after a romantic dinner, a gorgeous view of the city out the window, Delphine went into the bathroom a moment to slip into something more comfortable- only to find Cosima fast asleep on the bed, covers pulled back but not over her.

 


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is whatever, but now I have sorted the rest. This is the shortest collection- all the jealousy 3 sentence fics that made the cut.

**« Cophine-- Cosima meets one of Delphine's exes. » — Anonymous**

“This is Tom,” Delphine introduces, waving her hand towards the attractive man who has approached them, “we used to date.”

“Cosima,” the woman in question greets, taking Tom’s hand in a firm grip and nodding her head towards Delphine, “we currently date.”

The handshake lasts a moment longer than customary as Tom processes this new information and Cosima refuses to let go first; he realizes, pulling his hand away as Cosima stares him down with a tilt of the head and a lopsided grin that just reads, “I won.”

**« Cophine: jealousy » — Anonymous**

Cosima knows it’s dumb for her to be jealous, but all of her emotions have been running on high since she came to DYAD, and Delphine is chatting up a cute guy by the vending machine.

Her lab is useless until it’s stocked, she’s got an intimidating double sauntering around the place, and she doesn’t know anyone at the facility; Delphine does though, including this cute guy by the vending machine, and before Cosima can help herself, she finds herself approaching the pair, sliding an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Oh- Jacob, this my girlfriend, Cosima,” Delphine introduces without a moment’s hesitation, bumping her head lightly against Cosima’s in greeting; she feels a bit bad about the jealousy thing now.

 

**« Ah! I loved it! This time can you do delphine jealous? » —Anonymous**

“From the guy over there,” the bartender tells Cosima as he sets a fruity drink down in front of her, pointing to a ruggedly handsome man at the table over Delphine’s shoulder.

Cosima turns, waggles her fingers in a little wave.

Delphine knows Cosima is flirty by nature, knows the wave and the drink mean nothing; regardless, she takes advantage of Cosima being turned towards her, places two hands under the woman’s jaw, and leans in, kissing her for several seconds as a clear sign that Cosima is taken, thank you very much.

 

**« And for you: Cophine, Delphine trying to make Cosima jealous. Just to test her. For whatever reason :) » —[leftpawedpolarbear](http://leftpawedpolarbear.tumblr.com/)**

Delphine’s a bit mad at Cosima for not telling her that Sarah was going to show up to the DYAD event in her place; She’d kissed the other woman right on the mouth and Cosima, upon hearing the story, merely laughs.

“Hmph, well it wasn’t a bad kiss,” Delphine says, changing tactics; if she can’t get Cosima to say sorry for tricking her, she’ll make Cosima sorry for tricking her.

“Woah woah,” Cosima says, catching on, “not cool, man.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few for now. I'll keep adding them, in groups.


End file.
